Question: $-8m - 4n - 8p - 5 = -5n - p + 6$ Solve for $m$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-8m - 4n - 8p - {5} = -5n - p + {6}$ $-8m - 4n - 8p = -5n - p + {11}$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $-8m - 4n - {8p} = -5n - {p} + 11$ $-8m - 4n = -5n + {7p} + 11$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $-8m - {4n} = -{5n} + 7p + 11$ $-8m = -{n} + 7p + 11$ Isolate $m$ $-{8}m = -n + 7p + 11$ $m = \dfrac{ -n + 7p + 11 }{ -{8} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $m = \dfrac{ {1}n - {7}p - {11} }{ {8} }$